


Old Memories, Old friends

by B_stHelier



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Episode: s01e13 King Memse's Curse, Mentions of Foyle, Mentions of Janey, Mentions of Mac's childhood, Mentions of Phryne, mentions of Hugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_stHelier/pseuds/B_stHelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's sitting by the grave they found Janey in when he gets joined by Mac.<br/>(I can't write summaries sorry).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Memories, Old friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Please leave a comment and a kudos if you do. :)

The men digging up the bodies had all left for home about an hour ago. Jack sent Hugh to go and check up on the Fisher residence but the Inspector had felt the need to stay a little bit longer. Jack sat on the cold Earth besides the graves of the four young girls; he sat thinking about how everything he knew could have been so different. Jayne could still be alive today if it weren’t for Foyle. He’d probably have to deal with Phryne plus her sister. ‘Oh god’ he thought ‘There’d be two of them’. Jack couldn’t even begin to imagine the amount of trouble there would be if there were two Phryne’s. If he was lucky they’d both be as brilliant at solving crimes as Phryne- if he wasn’t lucky he doubted he’d stand a chance. 

Jack was startled out of his reverie by the sound of footsteps approaching; his eyes quickly scanned the area looking for whoever it was to come into sight. Eventually Mac mad her entrance through the green leafy foliage. “Jack, what a pleasant surprise, I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here.” Jack stood, brushing off his trousers as he did. He had to admit he was surprised to see anyone else here too, he’d expected Mac to visit the graves at some point (she was Phryne’s friend after all) but from what he knew she was nearly always busy at the hospital. “I can leave if you would like?” He didn’t know whether or not Doctor Macmillan would prefer to be left in private or not.  
“No, not at all Jack. Besides, if you left I would probably end drinking all this whiskey by myself.” Jack noticed the bottle Mac was holding loosely - he waited while Mac sat beside the graves before he joined her. “Want to share with me Inspector? I assure you it’s a perfectly legal blend.” Mac’s voice sounded strained as she gestured to the bottle,he could tell that she was aiming to sound like her usually sarcastic self but it was't quite working. Jack nodded and considering the absence of any glasses drank straight from the bottle, wincing slightly at the burn the whiskey left behind as it trailed down his throat. “Hmm, that’s good whiskey. Can I ask you something Doctor Macmillan?” Mac copied the Inspectors actions from earlier, drinking from the bottle; as she thought about an answer.  
“That entirely depends on what the question is Inspector.” Jack observed Mac as she sat beside him- Jack had to admit his current curiosity towards all things associated with Phryne Fisher extended to a curiosity about her friends, Miss Fisher was a riddle and he hoped that getting to know more about her and her friends would help him solve that riddle. “How long have you known Phryne?” 

“I’ve known Phryne for as long as I can remember. Our families lived in the same part of Collingswood and we all grew up together. I knew Janey too, before all this lot happened.”Mac stated as she gestured towards the graves. “We all used to play together when we were young- me, Phryne, Janey and a few other kids. Running around Collingswood creating chaos, we had a lot of good times.” Mac smiled, fondly remembering the happy moments of her childhood. How they all used to play games together: pirates, cops and robbers (Phryne and Mac were nearly always robbers), they’d play hospitals but with all the boys being nurses and the girls being doctors- that one in particular made Mac smile. Mac remembered Janey, younger than the rest of them, she was like the little sister of the group just as Mac was the big sister of the group. Mac remembered how much she would laugh and smile and wondered if she would have been as happy as an adult as she was as a child.

“Do you ever think about how life would be different? I mean if Foyle hadn’t got it wrong, if he had taken Phryne?” Jack blurted out, cursing himself at the same time. Jack observed as Mac paused- contemplating his question. “I prefer not to think about the what if’s of most parts of life. However, if there were any what if’s I would consider for this particular situation they wouldn’t be ‘what if Foyle took Phryne instead.’ I wouldn’t think about that sort of what if.”

“No?” Jack queried, he knew all too well that he was almost constantly thinking about what could have happened if things had happened, it was simultaneously his worst and best habit- contemplating what might have been and what might be. He mostly thought about how things might be different between Phryne and him but he did sometimes think of other things, especially after he found out Phryne had been Foyle’s intended target.  
“No,” Mac finally replied. “I prefer not to think of how things might be different if Foyle had taken Phryne instead of Janey. I much prefer to think of what might have happened if he had targeted a different family, if he had taken neither of them. Even better- what if Foyle had never taken anyone? I personally think the world would be a better place if things had happened this way. But the past is the past and that’s where it should stay.” Jack thought about that, nodding in agreement before he reached for the bottle that had previously lay forgotten between them.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided I wanted to write about Mac visiting Janey's grave, it's a bit morbid but I believe that as Phryne's best and oldest friend there is a good chance she knew Janey and even if didn't she'd still go and visit I think if only to acknowledge one of the things that shaped Phryne's future.


End file.
